


The Dream Of a Peaceful Slumber

by BritBrodcast



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Burns, Lack of self care, Nightmares, Non Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Roman angst, Roman need to s l e e p, character close to death, creepy nightmare creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritBrodcast/pseuds/BritBrodcast
Summary: Roman ran around the dream Control Panel, pushing buttons, flipping switches, turning cranks, lifting levers.He was exhausted but he didn’t care, he had to do this perfectly.If he forgets the smallest of things Thomas’s dream will turn into a nightmare.And if that nightmare appears then Roman has to fight it.And if Roman has to fight a nightmare that means he failed Thomas.And he will do everything in his power to not fail Thomas.Even if it will sometime lead to his doom he will not fail Thomas.





	1. So Tired...

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by mind_writing’s fic Dreams and Control Panels on Wattpad

Night has fallen and everyone was asleep in the mindscape minus the figure wearing red and white rushing about the control panel pushing buttons, flipping switches, turning cranks, and trying to do his absolute best to make Thomas's dream as happy as possible. 

The dream was a simple one, Thomas is able to fly, but even one as simplistic as that has problems galore. 

If he doesn't pull that switch after he pushes this button three times, hits the F# on the piano control, and hit that exact switch three seconds after he presses the key then Thomas will be falling eternally. 

If he doesn't press that button after every full command he puts into the panel Thomas will be trying to fly with all his might but never able to do so and embarrass himself. 

If he doesn't type in every. single. action. that Thomas does then it will turn into a nightmare. 

If he leaves the control panel for even a second it will turn into a nightmare. 

If he doesn't do everything right then that nightmare will appear in the mindscape. 

If he doesn't do everything perfectly and that nightmare appears it will attack him. 

If Roman doesn't defeat that nightmare before the end of the night then it will appear tomorrow morning. 

If Roman doesn't vanquish the monster before tomorrow morning then he won't have time to clean his wounds and his bruised ego. 

If Roman doesn't have time to tend to his injuries then the others will notice. 

They can't notice. 

He can't let them notice. 

If they notice then they know he has failed them. 

So every night Roman is at the control panel, pushing, typing, flipping, turning, singing, and trying his best to not fall asleep for he won't allow himself to fail Thomas.

As the morning approaches Roman is even busier for this is the time where Thomas will remember his dreams. The other's are never awake at this time for they rise when Thomas does while Roman is dancing around the panel of dreams never stopping and never able to rest.

Sleep is foreign to Roman for the times he does sleep he never is able to truly rest. If he sleeps the nightmares attack his dreams and before he wakes he has defeated hundreds of them and is even more exhausted than before but at least this will mean a night without being at the control panel, the nightmares are too frightened to attack that night and Thomas has a dreamless sleep.

*time skip brought to you by dreams that make no sense*

Roman's shift was done, he conceals the dream panels and a daze and groggily makes his way to his room. Roman gave the others the idea that he sleeps in because he needs his "beauty sleep" when he's truly tending to his wounds and putting on makeup to look like he's had a full night's rest.

Roman walks to his mirror where he grimaces at his reflection, being the embodiment of creativity his eyebags have decided to change from being a bruise like color to a perfect miniaturized replica of the nights sky, as the stars move across the sky in an eternal pattern of night Roman is reminded of his shifts and the sleep he is supposed to do every night. 

Roman walks over to his bed and tries his best to resist sleep but his eyelids betray him as he falls into an unpleasant slumber fighting nightmares. 

A knock on the door is unheard."Rise and shine kiddo! Logan wants to see you today!"

 

another knock and another. "Roman." Patton's voice changed from his bubbly tone to a stern one. "I'm coming in if you don't speak up." 

Patton presses his ear to the door and he does hear something, a whimper. Morality opened the door and saw Roman in his bed flinching from some imaginary force hitting him and before Patton's eyes, a burn appeared around his throat in the shape of a clawed inhuman hand. 

Patton rushed to Roman and shook him, "Roman wake up!" Roman woke up from this but not from Patton's cry but from grabbing Patton by the shirt and pushing him away from him in his sleep. 

"Patton!" Roman rasped, the burn seemed to mess up his vocal chords as well as his skin. the prince rushed towards the fatherly side, "I'm so sorry are you alright?!" 

Patton was rubbing his throat "I'm alright kiddo although you did give me quite the scare," Patton chuckled but he stopped as he looked at Roman's face, "Your eyes." 

Roman froze, he forgot to put on concealer before he slept he found out this wasn't supposed to happen oh god. 

"Roman breathe." 

Prince let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It's alright Pat," He said as he walked towards his bathroom, he took out a stick of concealer but Patton grabbed it out of his hands. "Padre I need that!" He tried to sound cheerful but the burn made it so it was a rasp. "No. We need to talk with the others about whatever this is, it isn't right for you to suffer like this." 

Morality grabbed Roman's hand and led him down to the kitchen/dining room where Logan and Virgil were eating breakfast, 

"Ah Roman I have been meaning to speak wi-" Logan stopped speaking as he looked up, "What happened." 

"Roman was having a nightmare when I checked him and that happened." Pat gestured to Roman's throat. Logan stood up and inspected the burn, "Second degree, it'll last for a few weeks before it vanishes, you said this happened while he was asleep Patton?" Dad nodded, "it just... appeared." 

Virgil was staring at Roman but his gaze was just missing his eyes, "Roman, how did this happen."

"Guys relax, it was just a bad dreams."  Roman said as he walked over to his seat and started to eat the food Morality made for him. "dreams? as in plural?" 

Strike one. 

"Sorry I meant dream, I'm still out of it." Roman chuckled nervously. "Roman, are you sleeping properly?" 

"Yes." 

the hissing laughter was heard in the background.

Strike two. 

"Roman, how many hours of sleep have you had in the past week?" "around 6 hours a night Sydney Carton." 

more snake laughter. 

Strike three.

"How much actually Roman?" "....how long ago was 10 o clock?" "that was 30 minutes Roman." "that much." 

You're out. 


	2. Nightmares Coming to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have been asked to write a second chapter of this even though I kinda felt that I trapped myself in a corner while making the first chapter but eh I'll try. (I haven't written any of the sides in over a year and I'm trying to relearn how to write them so bear with me and my poor characterization.)

"Roman!" Patton scolded, "you know that you need more rest than that!" 

Roman looked at his feet as guilt came crashing down on him, "I know." 

"Why have you been hiding this from us? We could've assisted you in whatever situation that you are in."  

"I am aware Logan." 

"Why on earth did you do this to yourself?! This is obviously hurting and keeping things to yourself only makes things grow worse." 

Roman slammed his fists on the table making everyone jump, "I know alright! I am well aware of what I'm doing to myself and I'm not able to stop so just stop talking about it!" Roman quickly got out of his chair and ran to his room and locked the door as soon as he entered. 

 Roman sighed as he let himself slowly slide down the door. His anger overpowered his exhaustion and that's good for now.

 He can't sleep.

He _won't_ sleep.

Cause if he does the nightmares will get him. Even more so than they already have.

He looks at the clock, it's been almost five minutes after the nightmare scratched him with its long claws that drip, ooze, burn, sear, singe.

He pushes himself off the floor, off the door, off the thing the others were pounding and calling his name. The others who were worried, scared, concerned, confused, needed answers. The ones he will now have to push away because they know.

With a concerning amount of effort, Roman walks over to the mirror and looks at the burn.

It's been six minutes.

It's time.

Small black beads of something start to seep out of the injury. Roman grabs his sword.

the small black beads start to seep out of the wound quicker and quicker, the burn is ripped open from the black substance pushing, ripping, tearing, slashing, severing, breaking. The black substance is joined with a bright crimson red.

Roman screams.

The pounding on the door stops.

  
And then it starts again, but this time it's louder, more deliberate, more forceful.  
The door groans as the worried people on the other side try to break down the door.

Now the pounding on the door doesn't stop, and neither do the screams. 

 

The dark mass is now pooling on the floor, flowing from Roman's neck. It's speeding up now, forcing even more of itself out of the wound. There is too much of the black matter for it to have just been in the cut. Roman can feel it moving through his veins. climbing, shifting, forcing itself up and out of the injury. 

The mass is moving now. Moving up and forming a pillar the size of a human being. 

The door is rattling dangerously now, the wood cracking and breaking. 

Roman want's to yell at the others to run, to hide, to flee. He can't risk them getting hurt. But he can't yell. He is in too much pain even call out now, even if he tried the only thing coming out of his mouth would be a painful exhale of air. 

The Black mass swirls with crimson red liquid like oil and water in an attempt to be mixed together. Roman's skin is now white as snow. 

The black matter is changing now, growing appendages, none of them are in the right places, there are too many of some limbs, too few of others.  

 

A giant _CRACK!_ shook the walls of Roman's room as the door broke in half. Roman's vision blurred. He could only see the vague shapes of the others now. He wanted so much for them to run and forget him, but it was too late now. The door was open. There is no place that the thing in front of Roman can't find. 

The others looked at the now fully formed nightmare in front of Roman. It's too many eyes made of their friend's blood stared at them. It's too many mouths filled with dripping black fangs drooled and growled. 

The blood loss and the exhaustion from not sleeping for, oh god, when was the last time he slept? Has it been weeks? Months? Years? Well, that doesn't matter now. 

He drops his sword. It slides across the floor towards the others. He can't see anymore, His vision has turned black, and his thoughts died as he passed out. 

...

 

To be Continued? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I hope y'all like this. I've been writing this instead of doing my AP GO.PO homework but hopefully I can do it in time. I haven't written in forever and I doubt I will be able to get the Sides right for a while but I will work on it. I want to thank the people who asked me to write more of this, comments really do inspire writers to create more content. I forgot how fun writing was so thank you for that.  
> I might write more of this if y'all think I should write more. Thank you for reading this note, I doubt you have read this block of text but if you have thanks for doing so.


End file.
